


A Familiar Face in Enemy Uniform:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna gets the scare of her life at the dead-drop after not hearing from the Culper Ring in months.A lead up to Anna discovering Caleb Brewster in enemy uniform
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	A Familiar Face in Enemy Uniform:

Since the arrest of Abraham in York City and the horrifying abduction of Major Hewlett from the sanctity and security of Whitehall, it seems the Setauket Signal was long forgotten. She had never felt so completely and utterly alone in the vast seas of their enemies.

Anna had lost count of how many nights she had left the candles burning in the panes of her windows. Even more so, lost track of how many days she had hung a black petticoat on the line with no avail. So many had passed without remarkable notice that trees once shedding their leaves, now stood stark naked, trembling with the approach of winter. 

Silence was the worst kind of answer. It taunted her, flooding her with unrelenting dread. It provoked her mind to wander down darkened paths; each one far worse than the last. There was not a breath, not a single word in response! Not in the form of a letter with sympathetic stain, not from a post in the Gazette. Worse still, the dead-drop had remained unvisited. Anna should know, she checked it every other evening after working at the tavern. 

Were Abe and Edmund still alive? Were her efforts too late to be of any use? Had they been executed? Had Caleb and Ben been captured? Had any or all of them become casualties of this war? Surely, word would have spread like wildfire about the tavern if such events had come to pass....  
An unyielding part of her continued refusing to surrender hope, despite the aftermath of unanswered frustrations that were beginning to creep in. She must endeavor to check the dead-drop again even if she expected the reply to be the same as it had been for weeks; nothing. 

By the time Dejong released her from her duties at the tavern, the sun was settling low on the horizon. The deep shadows it cast made it easier to skulk about unnoticed and most importantly, unmolested by enemy forces. Especially, by ones keen to stalk her every movement. 

Anna nestles her cloak tightly around her figure, striving to keep out as much cold as humanly possible. Her steps are cautious, careful to not become ensnared by any number of pitfalls, and yet, hurried.

Dark curls fluttered about her porcelain face, tussled by the crisp breeze. Her porcelain instantly cheeks flush with the chill. Numbed fingers stretch out and examine every inch of the hollowed-out trench in the tree discovering nothing of value. “Come on, come on... please. I’m begging of you,” Anna whispers entreatingly to no one but herself. The desperation so heady in her tone that if one heard it, it would not go dismissed.

Turning her back to Setauket, her trained eyes trail along the Sound praying to catch sight of Brewster’s small wooden privateering vessel. “Where are you? Have you forsaken me in my hours of need?!” Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as the hopelessness seems to settle at the surface of her soul. 

When the thought finishes running through her mind, the sound of footfalls startle her. Instantly her hands fly to ground picking up the most menacing stick she could find. As the threat drew closer, Anna’s breath rattled through clenched teeth. Taking up a stance, she readies herself to deliver the most punishing blow possible. If this was to be her final moments, she would not go down without a fight. Especially, not to the likes of some red-coat like Simcoe.


End file.
